Bringing All The Girls IV: Marley's Birthday Bash
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 4th entrant in the "Bringing All The Girls" series and in this one my OC Marley Wilson celebrates her birthday with a girls only Birthday Party and sleepover...all hell breaks loose. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This is for BeekerMaroo777. ENJOY!


Bringing All The Girls IV: Marley's Birthday Bash.

 **Disclaimer: This is the 4** **th** **story in the "Bringing All The Girls" series, and this one is special because BeekerMaroo777's and my OC Marley Wilson is in charge, that means anything goes for her birthday as she invited Amy, Bridgette, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Kelly, Lindsay, LeShawna, MacArthur, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over to her house for a special birthday party which is the theme of the AB/DL Sleepover/Orgy. ENJOY!**

 **THIS IS CO-WRITTEN BY BEEKERMAROO777 AND ME, AND IT IS FOR BEEKERMAROO777 AS IT IS A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR HER!**

 **Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Language, and more.**

 **P.S. This takes place a Month after Jasmine's Party. ENJOY!**

 **THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

It was a warm but cool Saturday Night on July 29th 2017 in Baltimore Maryland, as Marley Wilson invited 24 of her friends over for an AB/DL Themed Sleepover/Orgy, which is Marley's special private birthday party, her friends happily accepted as all of the girls were dressed up in their baby shirts, pacifier necklaces, diapers, and knee-high stockings as they were mingling away and having fun before the diapered love-making was about to begin as some of them already shared a one of a kind birthday cake which is a triple decker birthday cake as it was made out of chocolate, and there were three different kinds of frosting…Pink Frosting for My Little Pony as it was on top, Blue for Disney, and Yellow on the bottom representing Pokémon.

"How's the party so far?" Marley asked Bridgette.

"It is fun, I'm having an absolute blast!" Bridgette answered her.

"Well thankies, I'm glad you are having a blast." Marley said to Bridgette.

"Mars-Bar, this party is the best!" LeShawna said to her.

"This party is rocking!" Gwen said to Marley as well.

"Thankies girls." Marley replied back.

"Would it be cool if I had the next turn to be host after you are through?" Zoey asked Marley.

"Sure."

"It's really cool that Zoey gets a turn, and I'm happy that I just get a chance after her." Bridgette said to her as well.

"Thanks girls." Marley said to Bridgette and LeShawna and they hugged before Heather walked in wearing her tiara along with her baby clothes.

"This is the most exquisite party." Heather said to Marley.

"Thankies Heather, any advice before I start?" Marley asked her.

"Have fun, use your imagination, and be creative with the diaper sex." Heather answered her.

"Another thing, use music, it'll set the tone." Gwen said to Marley.

"Also, use baby talk…but don't use it too much, but you can do what you want." Jasmine said to Marley.

"Well girls, this means a lot because all of you girls, all of them are my best friends." Marley said to them.

"You mean everyone in this room?" Heather asked her.

"Yeah." Marley answered as the foursome gave each other a small hug.

"Where's Courtney?" Marley asked Gwen.

"She's in the bathroom, brushing her hair…she has something very special planned and by the way I need to get ready." Gwen said to her.

"Good luck." Jasmine, Gwen, and Heather said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley replied back as she went up the stairs and opened her door revealing her nursery which was set up with a changing table, a couple of sex toys, and some other AB/DL Stuff, even some plushies for the girls to humpies themselves with as well as Marley had a gavel and the girls were mingling still downstairs.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Alright ladies listen up, it is time for the diaper love-making to begin!" Marley said as the girls cheered right back as she pressed the record button on her video camera.

"Hi everybody/everypony! Welcome to my birthday special!" Marley said to the camera.

"My name is Marley Wilson, and I am the host of this special, and I have all of my friends over for a big sleepover and a sexy orgy with us sexy girls, in our diapers so girls…" Marley said before she pointed the camera at them.

"Say hello to our viewing audience." Marley said to the girls.

"Hello!" The girls said as well while they were waving.

"Now, you all know them from the infamous Total Drama Babies…and the first three Bringing All The Girls orgies, anyway, I am in charge and they are my baby sluts tonight." Marley said before she chuckled a bit.

"I'm kidding." Marley said retorting her "baby sluts" comment.

"Anyway, it is time for the sex begin." Marley said as she looked over at them.

"LeShawna Jackson, you are first!" Marley said as LeShawna walked up the stairs towards Marley as she and LeShawna walked into the nursery.

"Whoa! Dang!" LeShawna said first to Marley as she was impressed by Marley's nursery.

"You really had this planned." LeShawna told her.

"Yep! I've been an AB/DL since I was 17 years old." Marley replied back.

"That's a longtime." LeShawna said to Marley.

"Yeah, anyway let's get started." Marley said back at LeShawna before she transformed into Shawnie as she took off her top.

"Yo' gonna need a lotta energy fo' out there." LeShawna/Shawnie told her.

"I have the energy Shawnie, because like you just said to me…I really had this planned, I've been an AB/DL for over three years and I'm a pro." Marley said as she and LeShawna/Shawnie tongue kissed.

"MMMMMMMM!" They moaned softly as the kiss was over as Marley pinned LeShawna/Shawnie down onto the floor of the nursery.

"Tonight, I am in charge and get ready for the ride of your life." Marley said as she spread her legs open.

"Okies." LeShawna/Shawnie said before she spread her legs open and she and Marley began to scissors each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"How am I doing?" Marley asked her.

"Great! KEEP IT UP! KEEP FUCKING ME IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPER!" LeShawna/Shawnie shouted out and answered her.

"THANKIES! KEEP FUCKING ME IN MY DIAPER ALSO!" Marley said as she and LeShawna/Shawnie kept it up until it was time.

"OHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out until their climax was about to happen.

"GOO! GAA! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" LeShawna/Shawnie shouted out.

"SAME HERE!" Marley replied back as they kept it up until…now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out as they came inside of each other's areas and diapers as they panted for a second before they kissed and hugged.

"How was I?" Marley asked her.

"You were fantastic." LeShawna said as she grabbed her top and put it back on, then she changed her diaper before she left as Marley changed her diaper as well and Bridgette arrived.

"Happy Birthday Marley." Bridgette told her as they hugged.

"Why thankies." Marley said hugging Bridgette back.

"So, what do you have planned?" Marley asked her.

"Well, I figured I could be your pet. A bit of pet play, if you will." Bridgette said to Marley.

"Was this one of Heather's ideas?" Marley asked Bridgette.

"Yes, and I'm trying it out to see if you like it, and if I like it as well." Bridgette said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said to Bridgette.

"So, whimper like a little puppy." Marley commanded to Bridgette firmly.

"Ohhhhh…" Bridgette whimpered/moaned like a puppy in a sexual manner.

"Good puppy, now be a good pet and lick my pink panther…" Marley said as she opened her legs showing her diapered area as she moved the frontal of her diaper showing off her pink area.

"Ooooh!" Bridgette cooed out.

"Woof! Ruff!" Bridgette barked like a dog as she began to lick it.

"Ohhhh, that feels so good!" Marley said as Bridgette kept licking it.

"MMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she enjoyed eating out her area.

"OHHHHHHHH! GOOD PET! THAT'S MY PET!" Marley said to her as Bridgette started to pant like a dog while licking Marley's area.

"WOW! THIS FEELS AWESOME! GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley screamed out as she came all over Bridgette's lips, and mouth as she swallowed all of it and panted like a dog.

"Woof! Woof!" Bridgette barked at her.

"Okay Bridgette you can stop." Marley said to Bridgette as she stopped the pet play.

"What did you think?" Marley asked her.

"That was fun." Bridgette said to Marley.

"There are my favorite girls, how are you doing?" Marley asked her as they had a group hug.

"We are doing great." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Gwen, and I had a wonderful idea, so maybe we can cosplay as our favorite MLP Characters, like you can be Sunset Shimmer, I can be Princess Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twilight, and Gwen can be Rainbow Dash." Courtney said to Marley.

"So do you like the idea?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course I do, let's do it!" Marley said to them as they got dressed up in their costumes of their characters from Equestria Girls adding in a few decals as Gwen and Courtney's wings were plush as Courtney's and Marley's unicorn horns were their dildos.

"Marley, I love your horn." Courtney said to her.

"Thankies…now let us embrace the magic." Marley said as the three began their threesome with a triple makeout session.

"Mmmmmmm…" They moaned in pleasure as they even tongue wrestled each other in the makeout session as they kept it up until they stopped.

"Your tongue and dwool tastes yummy." Marley/Sunset said to Gwen/Dashie and Courtney/Twily.

"Thankies Sunset." Gwen/RD & Courtney/Twily said back before they fully transformed into their characters.

"It's playtime." Marley/Sunset said to Gwen/Dashie and Courtney/Twily.

"Yay!" Gwen/Dashie and Courtney/Twily said as they took off their horns as Gwen/Dashie grabbed a dildo which was made out of crystal.

"Let's play." The three said as they began pleasuring each other with their dildos.

"OHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three moaned out with such ecstasy that it was magical and they were really embracing the Magic.

"How does this feel?" Sunset asked them.

"So wowth it!" They answered her back.

"Isn't this magical?" Marley/Sunset asked her.

"Oh, vewy magical!" Gwen/Dashie and Courtney/Twily answered Marley/Sunset as Courtney and Marley began using their horns as Dildos for pleasure tossing the crystal tri-dildo to the side.

"Dashie! Twily! Can we speak in baby talk, it'll make it even more magical." Marley/Sunset said to the girls.

"Suwe!" Gwen/RD and Courtney/Twily answered her.

"Ohhh! Sunset! make my coochie aww wet fwom cumsies!" Courtney/Twily said as she was near climax.

"Make my coochie aww wet also Pwincess Twily! This is the way to embwace the magic! Especiawwy in diapers!" Marley/Sunset said to Courtney/Twily.

"Thankies Sunset! How about you Dashie? You about to Cumsies?" Courtney/Twily replied back before she asked Gwen/Dashie.

"Yeah, are you about to Cumsies in your diaper Dashie?" Marley/Sunset asked her.

"Ohhhh, yes I am!" Gwen/Dashie shouted out and answered Courtney/Twily and Marley/Sunset.

"GOOD! BECAUSE CUMSIES IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" Marley/Sunset screamed out.

"YAH! IT'S HAPPENING WIGHT NOW!" Courtney/Twily screamed out as well.

"YES! YES! YESSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome screamed, moaned, and shouted out so sexually that the windows were near shattering already as the climax finally happened as it was magical, then Marley, Gwen, and Courtney finally finished climaxing and started to pant as they smiled and they went back to normal.

"That was so magical, wasn't it girls?" Marley asked them.

"So magical." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Why did you two wanna do an MLP threesome with me?" Marley asked them.

"Because it's fun to make Cumsies with our best fwiend." Courtney answered in baby talk.

"Especially during My Wittle Howny, it's fun." Gwen answered her in baby talk as well.

"Awwww, I wuv you two so much." Marley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We wuv you too." Gwen and Courtney responded back before they shared a triple kiss on the lips, and a group hug before they changed back into their normal gear.

"That was great." Marley told them.

"Glad you enjoyed the birthday present." Gwen and Courtney said to Marley before they left and Sky arrived.

"Hey Sky!" Marley said to her.

"Hi Marley!" Sky replied back as they hugged.

"What's your plan for tonight?" Marley asked Sky.

"I figured I could do a little bit of somersaults. Landing the strap-on right into the vagina." Sky answered Marley with a confident tone in her voice.

"Wow, good idea." Marley said as she put on a strap-on with a 10 inch sausage that was 3 inches thick as it was purple on the waistband of the strap-on but it resembled a real penis as Sky did a few practice somersaults and Marley sat down.

"Whenever you are ready." Marley said as Sky did a perfected double somersault right onto the strap-on.

"AHH!" Sky screamed in pain and in pleasure.

"You okay?" Marley asked her.

"Of course." Sky answered her.

"How did I do?" Sky answered and asked her.

"You'd earn a gold medal for sure!" Marley answered Sky.

"Thankies! Now fuck me hawd Marley!" Sky said to her with passion.

"Happy too…Marley is going to wuv this part." Marley said as she began pounding Sky softly.

"Ohhhhh!" Sky moaned out in pleasure as she was starting to drool.

"FUCK ME HAWDER MARLEY!" Sky shouted as Marley went even harder.

"Glad too." Marley said before she increased how hard she pounded her.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out as well as she was rubbing her diapered area, enjoying the heck out of it.

"You like this?" Marley asked Sky.

"Yes Marley!" Sky answered were in delight as she was panting and moaning as Cumsies was about to happen.

"You gonna Cumsies Baby Sky?" Marley asked her as it was about to happen.

"SO MUCH!" Sky screamed out with such delight and ecstasy.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES AS WELL!" Marley shouted out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out with such pleasure and delight during their climax as they panted to regain their energy.

"So wowth it." They said to each other as they kissed and Sky left, then Scarlett arrived as Marley changed her diaper.

"Hey Scarlett." Marley said to her.

"Greetings Marley, what do you say to intelligent sex?" Scarlett asked her as she brought out her set of fetish equipment, and sex arousement items.

"Sounds fun, I need a little variety with the girl-on-girl action, especially on my Birthday." Marley answered her.

"So I brought out some sex arousement cream, a ball-gag, and more." Scarlett said to Marley who looked very excited.

"Oooooh." Marley said to her.

"Glad you to see that you are excited." Scarlett said as she placed the ball-gag in her mouth, and got some sex arousement cream before she tied her up in the St. Andrew's Cross and then she began finger pleasuring Marley with the cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Marley moaned out in pleasure and Scarlett began fingering her still wet area.

"Yeah, you like this huh?" Scarlett asked Marley as she nodded.

 **Meanwhile downstairs...**

The rest of the girls were mingling like always as Bridgette and LeShawna were chatting.

"So LeShawna, when are you going to do the next party?" Bridgette asked her.

"Bridgette, girl...I am thinking of doing it on a really fun night where even though there are trick or treating involved, there are no tricks just treats fo' this party." LeShawna said to her.

"Are you talking about inviting the girls over for Halloween?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yeah, of course." LeShawna answered right back.

"Count me in, I got my Applejack Equestria Girls Costume at my house that I can wear." Bridgette replied back.

"Ooooh, girl you would look sexy" LeShawna said as she and Bridgette fist-bumped each other and sat down on the couch.

"Gonna Cumsies Marley?" Scarlett asked her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Marley nodded, moaned, and muffled through the ball-gag as she came all over her fingers as Scarlett licked it.

"Yummy." Scarlett said to Marley as Scarlett untied her, and took the ball-gag off of her mouth.

"Thankies, for releasing me and for liking my Cumsies, now it's my turn because you looked so horny." Marley said to Scarlett making her blush.

"Thanks, do whatever you want to me." Scarlett replied back before Marley grabbed a strapon which has a 11 inch dildo, which also has a gallon of whipped cream inside of it and Marley put it on over her diaper as Scarlett looked enamored

"Wow, that is one huge cock you got there..." Scarlett said as she smiled at Marley's huge strapon. From here, Marley looked really hung like a horse with an erection. She approached her and urged Marley to go doggie style position.

"Come on...give it to me..." Scarlett said as she went down on all fours as Marley gently inserted the 11'' inch dildo inside Scarlett's soft-coated ass. Carefully, she plunged in and out as Scarlett felt the rim go smoothly inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, ya know you like it..." Marley said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting.

"MORE! GIVE ME MORE MARLEY!" Scarlett shouted to give her more. Marley grabbed on to Scarlett's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Scarlett felt Marley's speed come right through her body. It was almost like Duncan drilling and penetrating her super hard. Except that a hot Blonde chick was banging her right from behind.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley screamed out in delight.

"CUMSIES INSIDE OF ME! CUMSIES INSIDE OF MY DIAPER!" Scarlett screamed out in desperation as Marley pressed the button and both of them started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed with such esctasy as they collapsed onto each other and they got up and kissed.

"You were great." Marley told Scarlett.

"You were wonderful." Scarlett replied back before she left and then MacArthur and Sanders arrived with two strap-on dildos.

"Hello my favorite Cadets, how are you two this fine evening?" Marley asked them.

"Doing pretty good." MacArthur answered Marley.

"Yeah, besides...these diapers really aren't bad, at least since I started wearing them." Sanders answered Marley.

"At least my diaper tapings have bullet hole logos instead of Polka Dots." MacArthur said to Marley.

"Ooooh...nice, makes you look like a badass baby cop." Marley said to her as MacArthur and Sanders placed on their strapons over their diapers and their dildos were 12 inches and 11 inches respectively.

"You two look hot, I'm ready for my punishment." Marley said to the cadets before she decided to wrap her lips and tongue around MacArthur's giant baton, slurping her entire rod all around. However, her hand got a hold of Sanders's hard-on, yanking it up and down in a very slight pace. She was tugging at Sanders's baton, squeezing, gripping and tickling it in a sensitive way. They were quite surprised that Marley could handle one, yet basically two hard cocks at one time. Heck, maybe it was the first time.

"Ohhhhhh..." The two cadets moaned in pleasure. They never felt such a burning sensation coming through her tongue and hand until now.

Suddenly, Marley started to switch places between both night sticks. This time, she was slurping down Sanders and stroking MacArthur out. Sanders, on the other hand, started feeling a bit ticklish as she blushed, enjoying it. This explained why Marley's tongue always vibrated like a sex toy that would make someone blush a bit in pleasure. No matter what it felt like, Sanders was enjoying it. Meanwhile, MacArthur started huffing and puffing altogether, reacting the way of how Marley was getting her off. She never expected an expereinced AB/DL like her to have such a strong grip. In response, she gripped the bed-sheets, trying her best to hold it in together.

Marley separated from them a bit, which forced both Sanders and MacArthur to figure out what she would do next.

But before they could answer, Marley got on the bed and bent over next to Sanders. That was a sight that the Good Cadet was used to seeing. Even though this made MacArthur a bit jealous, she didn't have much to complain since Marley focused closely on her hard-on. With an devilish smirk, Marley turned to Sanders

"Go ahead, officer." Jasmine winked at him, "Make yourself comfy at home..."

Developing such a sly smile, Sanders positioned herself around Marley's wet sugar walls by moving the frontal of her diaper. With a deep breath, she shoved right in at the same time her mouth inserted into MacArthur's long and hard dildo which was like a long and hard manhood. Back and forth, Sanders banged her strap-on dildo around her in a laid-back pace, taking it nice and slow. To help ease down the moaning, Marley managed to fit all 12 inches of MacArthur's baton inside her mouth, therefore making her muff through the moaning noises.

However, Marley felt something choke through her throat. Apparently, it was all the cause of MacArthur's erected manhood. Having the urge to breathe, Marley pulled out of her cock and managed to breathe out, which caused a stream of saliva to be connected to her rod. It was a bit disgusting to be exact, but it was nevertheless hot.

Meanwhile, Sanders's speed increased, thrusting onto her hardly and tightly as ever. Not having to stop, Topher raised her hand up and smacked Marley right in her booty, just to make her aroused and horny. For fun, she grasped her hand around her rear, giving it a nice squeeze. The feeling of her hand touching and grabbing her soft white asscheeks forced the Autistic AB/DL Sex Pro to cling onto the bedsheets too. Head-on, Marley was taking every thrust like a proud champion.

Both Sanders and MacArthur slid out again, just to give Marley some breathing room. Of course, so did the guys. They were feeling exhausted, but it hardly mattered to them. This was the hottest first time they ever had so far.

"Is that the best you two cadets can do?" Marley asked The Cadets.

"KEEP PUNISHING ME!" Marley demanded them as they began pounding her at a medium pace.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out

"Are... you girls... that slow?" Marley spoke between moans of delight.

"FUCK ME... HAWDER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Marley commanded Sanders and MacArthur who went harder and faster as the double climax was about to happen.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Sanders shouted.

"ME TOO SANDERS! I'M ABOUT TO CUM ALSO!" MacArthur replied back.

"GOOD! CUMSIES INSIDE OF ME! GONNA CUMSIES TOO!" Marley screamed out as the three were now about to have a triple climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three girls screamed in pleasure and delight before the climax happened as the girls panted.

"That was awesome." Marley said as Sanders and MacArthur left, and then Sierra came in.

"What's up Miss Purple Hair Chick?" Marley asked Sierra.

"Not much Marls, I found some sexy AB/DL Porn for us to pleasure ourselves to tonight." Sierra replied back.

"Sounds great, what cha got?" Marley asked her friend.

"I hacked into the DiaperSexVideos website where the girls are making love in their crinkly and soft diapers." Sierra answered her.

"Ooooooh, I love it, let's pleasure ourselves to them." Marley said to Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said as she and Marley began to makeout.

"Mmmmmm...!" Both girls moaned in pleasure and delight as they began rubbing each other.

"Ohhhhh! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them were moaning as they were watching the videos and giving themselves pleasure.

"Marley, I have a better idea...wanna do a 69, that way we babies cam make Cumsies." Sierra said as she began babbling and drooling.

"Deal." Marley said before they began licking each other.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Both of them were deep into each other's areas, muffling, cooing, and eating each other's areas as they were even drooling.

"Ohhhhhhhh...my wet pussy is so dwooly!" Marley said hornily.

"So is mine! I WUV IT!" Sierra said before they resumed eating each other out and they were fingerbanging each other as well and they also resumed cooing to each other while they were drooling into each other's wet pink areas.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out before they began climaxing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed during the climax and they cooed, and panted as they got up and snowballed before they wrapped up.

"That was fun." Sierra said to Marley.

"How was I?" Marley asked her.

"Awesome!" Sierra answered her.

"Awww, thankies." Marley said before they cleaned each other's faces and then hugged before Sierra left and Zoey arrived.

"Hey Marley, what's happening?" Zoey said and asked her.

"Nothing much Zoey, just having a bunch of diaper sex with all of my girlfriends and it is so awesome so far." Marley answered her.

"So, how do you feel about playing with toys?" Zoey asked Marley.

"I'm up for that." Marley answered before they began with a makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...!" Both of them moaned as they were tongue wrestling for a minute before Marley grabbed a double ended dildo and began using it in the scissors position.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" Both girls moaned softly at first.

"This feels so hawt!" Both girls said to each other, as they were turned on by the pounds.

"I wuv making Cumsies no matter who it's with, Shawnie, Gwenny, Dawn, or with you, I wuv making Cumsies with all my girls!" Zoey said in pure ecstasy.

"Awwww! I wuv you so much Zoey!" Marley said in pleasure.

"I WUV YOU TOO!" Zoey replied back before they increased how hard and how fast they went.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! GOO GOO! SEXY BABIES WE ARE!" Both of them said in baby talk as their climax was almost there.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they came inside of each other's wet areas, onto the diapers and onto the dildo as they panted.

"Wow, that was hot." Marley said as she and Zoey hugged.

"Happy Birthday Mars-Bars." Zoey said to her.

"Thankies." Marley replied back before Zoey left and Marley changed her diaper and Lindsay arrived.

"Happy Birthday Marley!" Lindsay said to her.

"Thankies Lindsay!" Marley said back before they hugged.

"So, what do you want to do birthday girl?" Lindsay asked her.

"Well...how about I pound you with the strap-on." Marley said to Lindsay.

"Oooooh...sounds good Marley." Lindsay replied back as Marley began pounding away in the doggy style.

"Your diaper is so cute!" Lindsay told Marley.

"Thankies, yours is so equally cute!" Marley said back.

"Ohhhhh!" Lindsay started to moan of delight.

"You wike that my diaper Princess?" Marley asked her.

"Yes...Ohhhh!" Lindsay answered her.

"Lindsay wuvs this a lot! I'm a sexy baby!" Lindsay told Marley.

"Ohhhhhh, yes you are such a sexy baby!" Marley told her.

"FUCK ME UP IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPER!" Lindsay sexually shouted out in delight as Marley stopped and they began doing bumpies.

"Same for me! Fuck me up in big girl My Little Pony themed Diaper!" Marley shouted back.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out with such delight.

"Me wanna make Cumsies in my sexy diaper, right now!" Marley told Lindsay.

"Same here! Let's do it!" Lindsay said as they kept bumping each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out in delight as they climaxed onto each other's areas, and onto their diapers as they panted.

"So wowth it." Lindsay said in baby talk before she and Marley hugged, and Lindsay left.

"Jasmine, you are next." Marley said before Jasmine entered.

"G'day Marley, Happy Birthday." Jasmine said to Marley as they hugged.

"Well thankies Jasmine." Marley replied back.

"I got myself a toy that we can both use." Jasmine said as she grabbed a double dildo.

"Bend over Marley, I have an idea." Jasmine said to her.

"I am loving this day." Marley winked beofre sh turned herself over on her knees.

As that was going on, Jasmine also grabbed some lube from the nightstand and squeezed out a giant glob, rubbing it on the very long sex toy. After she was done lubing it up, Jasmine decided to tease Marley with it, rubbing it through her bulging ass-cheeks.

"EEEP!" Marley squealed out as she jumped a bit in surprise, knowing how cold the lubed-up dildo was, but soon toughed it out and remained calm. She spun the tip of the dildo and flickered it around her whole, making the AB/DL expert squeal with sexual glee. Marley never knew how ticklish that dildo felt, but soon came to terms that it wasn't gonna be anything more than ticklish.

After Jasmine was done tickling her with the object, she shoved that hard unforgiving dildo straight between Marley's cheeks, making her scream in lustful pain and pleasure. With only six inches of the dildo wrapped inside her. Jasmine grabbed onto the thing and started thrusting back and forth as if Marley was being fucked and banged by an actual long throbbing cock. She paced herself nice and gentle, leaving Marley to relish the unclean image of an entire 13 inch double dildo being inserted inside her. The entire scene that was playing around Marley's brain made her entire body blush with desire. Just the feeling of a mega-size dildo fucking her diapered wearing ass in a slow gentle way made Marley more of a dirty girl than ever before.

"How does this feel Marls?" Jasmine asked her.

"So Awesome! KEEP! IT! UP!" Marley answered her and then Jasmine's hands got tired so she then placed her mouth onto the other end of the toy and and pushed on, leaving an already-satisfied Marley to endure even more thrusts. To make things more hot, Jasmine clung onto Marley's white but tan doughy ass, making her mouth bite on the plastic dildo, which now began pushing through Marley's warm harness twice as fast. She bit her tongue very deeply as the penetration soon got deeper and deeper with each passing second. That double dildo was being shoved so hard into her that it was now making Marley a little sore. Heck, that thing was being stuffed inside her so hard that the dildo was this close to disappearing from sight.

Suddenly, Jasmine stopped for a moment to catch her breath, leaving Marley to sigh in disappointment.

"Aw, come on Jasmine, why did you stop?" Marley asked and said between breaths.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." Jasmine smirked in return.

Then Marley realized what was going on as Jasmine managed to get herself on the bed and bend over just like Marley did.

"YES!" Marley's mind said and with the front end of that dildo still wrapped inside the curvaceous Marley, Jasmine decided to take the other side of the toy and with careful precision, she gently pushed the tip of that dildo straight inside her clit. The feeling hurt a little for the outback girl, but soon remained calm for her to relieve the pain.

With no warning, Marley pushed her butt towards Jasmine's butt, which pushed the dildo deep inside the outback girl's hot pink nub. Jasmine hissed in melodic fashion as the hard plastic schlong got gleamed with some of her vaginal juices, making a very slippery sound. The sound of their padded booties being smacked between each other was so infectious and mesmerizing, it made their whole entire bodies blush with rapture. With each second passing by, their bottoms would get blasted by that huge double dildo with such incredible speed. It was more than fast enough to get Jasmine and Marley's anal cherries popped in impact. From there came loud pleasing pre-cum moans that were being shot out of their mouths tenfold. Their combined moans sounded so erotic and heavenly as ever, as if an angel was singing that perfect harmonious note in the sky. Somehow, their curvaceous yet bang-able rumps were getting very tired from all the dildo jamming and butt bumping. So just to conserve some of their energy, the two girls switched positions.

After sharing a hot passionate kiss with each other, both Marley and Jasmine crossed their legs towards one another and started scissoring each other hard. A moaning smile had formed towards the Autistic AB/DL Girl, who was feeling her sweet spot warm up thanks to Jasmine's wet pink walls. Just the way Jasmine was rubbing her clit with hers while at the same time pounding and sliding their groins on that double dildo was amazing and orgasmic in every single way. The two felt their steamy wet clits mix together in amusement, caressing each other's vaginal juices to the point where both Marley and Jasmine were feeling their respective juices leak out. It added quite a wet sticky feeling around their legs, complete with quite a sugary aftertaste.

"FUCK ME UP IN MY BIG GIRL NAPPY!" Jasmine shouted with glee.

"SAME FOR MY DIAPER JASMINE! KEEP IT UP!" Marley shouted also as then they began to shudder and moan as their climaxes were about to happen.

"OH FUCK IT, I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley yelled orgasmically.

"I'M CUMSIES, TOO!" Jasmine shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as with one last push they climaxed all over the toy, their areas, and their diapers as they collapsed after the climax happened and they rested and panted for a good 10 minutes.

"Marley? What did you think of your present from me?" Jasmine asked her.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Marley answered Jasmine.

"I'm happy that you think it was awesome." Jasmine said as she changed herself before Marley changed herself and then Jasmine left, and then Heather arrived.

"Hey Birthday Girl." Heather said as she and Marley hugged.

"Is there anthing you want me to do?" Heather asked her.

"Well, maybe you can give me a sexy strip and dance show, then we can end it by doing Bumpies?" Marley asked Heather.

"I like it." Heather replied back.

"What should my costume be?" Heather asked her.

"How about Rarity from My Little Pony?" Marley responded back.

"Sure. What do I get with the Rarity costume?" Heather asked her.

"Well, you can dress up like a mix Rarity from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and the pony version of Rarity as you get ears, a fine purple tail, a purple wig, and a sexy unicorn dildo." Marley answered her.

"Okay." Heather said as she dressed like Rarity during the Fall Formal in Equestria Girls.

"Wow, you look stunning, I can't even see the diaper." MArley told her.

"That's because it's under my dress, darling." Heather said doing her best Rarity imitation.

"Well, good. So what song do you have in mind?" Marley asked her.

"How about something by Beyonce, anyway the song is called Naughty Girl, and I hope you enjoy the show." Heather said to Marley.

"I will." Marley replied back as she pressed play on the boombox and the song began to play.

"Time to show her my sexy body." Heather's mind said and then she took off her ears, threw them to the side and then she took off her heels revealing a sexy pair of white fishnet stockings, and then she unzipped her dress revealing her diaper and her white lacy bra covering up her 36D Bongos.

"Oooooh." Marley said as she began rubbing her diapered area.

"You like it so far huh?" Heather asked Marley.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, sure do." Marley said and Heather then took off her bra, showing Marley the best set of jahoobs she has ever seen.

"Wow." Marley said before Heather began to rock it as she was doing the Grinding Circle two feet from Marley.

"How is it so far, Birthday Girl?" Heather asked Marley.

"So good! Keep on going!" Marley replied before Heather gave her the dildo that she had as part of her costume and then she began pleasuring herself with it.

"Enjoying it are you Marley?" Heather asked her.

"Oh, yes!" Marley answered her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...! SUCH A SWUTTY BABY FOR ALL OF THE SWUTTY AND SEXY DIAPER GIRLS!" Marley moaned, and shouted in delight.

"Yeah you are, now get ready for this." Heather said before she began doing The Slap and Tickle as she was lightly spanking her sexy Asian diapered booty in front of Marley then rubbing it infront of her.

"Softies is my diapered ass...how do you like it?" Heather asked Marley who was still using the dildo.

"OHHH! SO HOT!" Marley answered Heather.

"Good." Heather replied before she gave Marley a sexy tongue kiss then started to twerk a bit.

"Gonna Cumsies Birthday Girl?" Heather asked Marley.

"Ohhhhh...Yes...!" Marley moaned and squealed out in pleasure.

"Good. Do it then." Heather said as she then did The Grinding Circle again as Marley began to shudder in lust.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley screamed and she did a scream-boom and she panted as she came over the toy, and her diaper.

"That was so awesome, now it's bumpies time." Marley said to Heather.

"Okies." Heather said before they began bumping and grinding all over each other's diapered crotches.

"Baby feew wet." Marley said to Heather.

"Me too, goo goo...sexy baby!" Heather responded back as they went harder with the bumping, and they went faster also.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them were drooling as their climax was just a few moments away.

"HEATHER! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Marley said to Heather.

"ME TOO BIRTHDAY GIRL! ME TOO!" Heather repiled back and it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them scream and they climaxed all over their pink areas and their diapers and they panted.

"That was sooooo much fun." Marley said to Heather.

"You were good. You are fun to have sex with." Heather replied before she got redressed, minus the dress plus the Bra, and her shirt and left, then Amy and Sammy arrived as Marley changed her diaper, again.

"Amy, Sammy...good of you two to join me." Marley said to the twins.

"Of course Marley, it's your birthday!" Sammy replied back.

"Yeah, we are ready to do whatever you two want." Amy said to Marley.

"Pound me into oblivion." Marley said as she grabbed out two strap-on dildos.

"Ooooooh." The twins said to Marley before they put on their strap-ons over their diapers and Amy's plastic hard-on measured at 11 inches, while Sammy's also measured at 11 inches.

"Okay." The twins said as Marley bended over as Sammy and Amy began with Sammy penetrating her area, and Amy penetrating her ass.

"How do you like this Birthday Girl?" Amy asked Marley in a tone that was a bit similar to her evil voice but it was only used for sex.

"Yeah, you heard my twin sister...how do you like it?" Sammy asked Marley as well.

"Ohhhhh...! I'm loving this so much!" Marley answered them.

"Good." The twins said before they kept pounding her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned out even louder.

"Amy and I wanna use a twiple dildo after we're done stuffing you, does that sound good?" Sammy asked Marley.

"Yah! YAH! YAAAAAAH!" Marley moaned out ecstatically in pleasure.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley screamed out.

"Good, so are we." Amy and Sammy said as they pressed their buttons on their strap-ons and they came inside of Marley as milky whipped cream shot out, and Marley came also as they pantd for a minute as Marley crawled and grabbed the triple dildo and the three begn using it.

"Ohhhh...Twiple Dildo fun for baby Amy!" Amy said in baby talk.

"Agweed sis!" Sammy replied back.

"Totes!" Marley replied back as well before they increased how hard they went and how faster they went.

"Do you diaper twin cheerleaders wuv this?" Marley asked them.

"Yes!" Amy and Sammy answered Marley.

"Good, let's go hawder and faster." Marley said to the twins and they went even harder and faster increasing thir climax chances like to an infinity.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley shouted out.

"US TOO!" The twins shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three girls screamed out and the climax happened, then they panted and had a little group hug.

"Hope you enjoyed it Mars-Bars." Sammy and Amy said to Marley.

"I most certainly did." Marley replied to the twins as they left and then, Josee arrived.

"Happy Birthday Marley." Josee said to Marley as they hugged.

"Thankies." Marley replied back.

"Tell me your commands, Marley." Josee told her.

"69 with me, and have fun...this is not a contest." Marley told her.

"Alright." Josee said as a sexy 69 started.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Both of them muffled and moaned.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned, muffled, and even cooed out in delight as they were drooling onto their obviously wet areas.

"Your area tastes good, just like Gold." Josee said complimenting Marley's crotch.

"Well...thankies, so does yours." Marley replied back as they kept eating eat other out untilt they came inside of each other's mouths and they decided to snowball, as they madeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmm...!" Both of them moaned during the snowballing.

"That was magnifique." Josee said to Marley.

"You were wonderful." Marley replied back before Josee left, then Blaineley arrived.

"Hi Marley, Happy Birthday." Blaineley said as she and Marley hugged.

"Thankies." Marley replied back before they engaged in a brief but horny makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they stopped.

"Let's enter the spotwights." Blaineley said as she snapped her fingers, turning the lights out and then there was a gigantic spotlight and they entered it and they began scissoring each other and some pop music played.

"Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned in pleasure as they were enjoying it so far, but the pleasure was intensified by them starting to rub each other's areas while scissoring each other also.

"How do you like this Birthday Girl?" Blaineley asked her.

"SO AWESOME! GOO GAA GII!" Marley answered Blaineley.

"This is vewy fun, especially with you rocking a special diaper and all." Blaineley said to Marley as they kept it up.

"GOO GAA GII! SO SEXY!" Marley said to her.

"Bia bee, gaa gii goo! Agweed! So are you!" Blaineley said as they started to minorly drool.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA SPWOOGE!" They said to each other as they came at the same time and they panted.

"It was quick, but fun nonetheless." Marley said to Blaineley.

"Yah, you were awesome." Blaineley replied before they hugged and left, then Dawn arrived with a dream catcher, and her NyQuil Pacifier.

"Salutations Marley, hope you have had a wonderful birthday." Dawn said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley said as she grabbed her pacifier and they dipped it into some NyQuil as they yawned, and placed it inside of their mouths, and they began sucking on it.

"These are so cool!" Marley told her.

"Thankies." Dawn said as she placed up her Dream Catcher, and they fell asleep for a good 30 minutes and then Marley woke up, with still her pacifier in her mouth and then she began rubbing Dawn's area and groping her butt.

"Mmmmmm!" Dawn moaned and muffled under the pacifier as she then woke up realizing what was going on and she liked it as Dawn took off her pacifer, and Marley did the same as they began finger-banging each other's areas.

"Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh...! OHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out.

"Oh Gaea! This feels so good!" Dawn said to Marley.

"Same here with you! I feel wet!" Marley replied back.

"OH GAEA! GAA GOO GAA! OOH GAEA! GONNA CUMSIES!" Dawn moaned and screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Marley said before she and Dawn began tongue kissing.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as the climax happened during the tongue kiss as they broke it off and their drool was released, then they collapsed and panted.

"Oh my Gaea, that was so tremendous." Dawn said to Marley.

"Totally." Marley replied back before Dawn got up, picked her things up and left...then Izzy arrived.

"Happy Birthday Marley." Izzy told Marley.

"Thankies Izzy." Marley replied back.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Izzy asked her.

"You can let me pound you." Marley answered back.

"Oooooooh, Baby Izzy likey." Izzy said to her.

"Well then...prepare to be pounded..." Marley said as she got a large strap-on dildo witha 12 inch hard-on.

"Hawd." Marley said seductively before Izzy got down on her knees, licking and expecting the hard-on.

"I like it...gonna be the best baba of Cumsies, I've had in ages." Izzy said before she licked the hard-on, kissing it, and then she started to suck on it like a good slut should.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Izzy muffled and Marley was liking it so far.

"Yeah you know ya like that Izzy." Marley said as Izzy deepthroated and deep-drooled into it and then Marley pressed the button, and shot her load inside of Izzy's mouth, and all over her face.

"Yummy Cumsies Marley!" Izzy said to Marley.

"Thankies." She replied back to the Psychotic Chick.

"Come on...give it to me..." Izzy said as she went down on all fours as Marley gently inserted the 12" inch dildo inside Izzy's soft-coated ass. Carefully, she plunged in and out as Izzy felt the rim go smoothly inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah, you know you like it..." Marley said to her as she kept on thrusting and grunting.

"HAWDER! HAWDER! FUCK MY ASS HAWDER!" Izzy shouted as she kept on shouting to give her more. Marley grabbed on to Izzy's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. Izzy felt Marley's speed come right through her body. It was almost like Owen was drilling and penetrating her really hard. Except that a hot chick with autism who's an AB/DL was fucking her right from behind.

"Ohhhhhh, cumsies inside me! CUMSIES INSIDE ME!" Izzy shouted in desperation as Marley pressed the button, which splurted out milky whipped cream inside Izzy's pink womb. It had such a hot sensation to her unlike never before as they panted.

"Your turn." Marley said to Izzy who quickly put the strap-on over her diaper and began pounding Marley in the cowgirl position as Marley was riding Izzy like a lesbian-esque pony.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Izzy! Ahhhh, fuck!" Marley shouted as Izzy's hands had grasped her C-cup breasts so gently. She gave such a nice squeeze so that Izzy would hang on to her and that she wouldn't have to fall. Marley started to synchronize her hips.

"OHHHHHHH, YEAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Marley moaned out as a result of the hip moving

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...Yeeeaaaaahhhhh..." Izzy grunted as she pretended to grit her teeth because of this riding sensation that she was feeling.

Izzy then pressed the button.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley moaned as the milky-like subtance shot out like a gun and splattered all over her hotbox out of control as some of the sugary and milky like Cumsies dripped out of her area and dripped onto her diaper.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." Marley moaned.

"That tickled." Marley told her.

"Thankies, hope you enjoyed it." Izzy said to her.

"I most certainly did." Marley replied back before she left, then Marley changed her diaper.

"Dakota Milton...come on down." Marley said as Dakota came and her papparazzi began taking photos.

"Happy Birthday." Dakota said to her.

"Thankies." Marley replied back as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Both of them moaned softly before Marley slid two of her fingers and started to massage Dakota's sweet spot altogether.

"Ooooooooh..." Dakota whispered sexily as she soon felt it. "Keep going..."

With her response, Marley kept rubbing her diapered critch smooth and hard. The way that her fingers plunged in and out of her sweet tasty clit felt a little orgasmic. It was making Dakota squeal through pure ecstacy. She began relieving herself over and over again but she didn't want dawn to stop rubbing her like a genie in a bottle.

"Don't stop... DON'T STOP! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Dakota moaned in shout form as Marley's sensual magic fingers was rubbing the fame-monger the right way like she has done with every girl all night long so far. The sensation felt so much warm and just so exciting. Dakota's body was going out of control very much as she clung on to one of Marley's pillow for extreme sexual turbulence. It wasn't long until her pussy was gonna explode into a cumsies-infested volcano. "Oh, make me cumsies, make me cumsies! MAKE ME CUUUUUUUUMSIEEEEES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

With a loud moan, Dakota's love milky had blasted Marley right in her fingers making her savory cunt wetter than a field of chocolate rain. Marley took her already-wet fingers and slid through Dakota's pretty mouth, just tasting her cumsies seductively. In Dakota's POV, it just tasted like pure nature at its best.

"Mmmmmm...yummy cumsies." Dakota said as she sinfully smiled at Marley the hottie with autism as Dakota looked at her curvy ass.

"Bend over." Dakota said as Marley bent over in the doggy-style.

"Oooh...I want some of that..." Dakota spoke in moistening fashion, as she started to clench Marley's ass cheeks and started scrubbing her tight cunt with her tongue.

It even followed with a spank.

"Ohhh! (spank) Ohhh, yes! (spank)." Marley said, clenching to the pillows. Back and forth, Dakota then started to penetrating her tongue inside of her rectum and her fingers were in and out of her glorious pink area also.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMM...!" Dakota muffled out of control. Her ass never tasted so good. Even so her tongue bobbed up and down to her chute. The pleasure was unbelievable.

"Oh, Dakota...I'M GONNA CUMSIES ! I'M CUMSIES!" Marley moaned in one terrific-pitch screaming. Marley's clit juices blew like a geyser all over Dakota's face. She enjoyed tasting the brilliant juices that flew through Marley. She wiped it off the cumsies with a towel before they looked at each other and Dakota gave her a small, but satisfying French Kiss and then they panted.

"First off, the hole is off limits to only Scotty-Bear...and if you are going to lick it...ask me first next time." Marley told Dakota nicely.

"Of course." Dakota replied back.

"Wanna bumpies to end this unbelievable session?" Marley asked Dakota.

"Sure!" Dakota answered her as she locked Marley's pretty pink groin right next to hers, setting themselves in the scissor position. They were getting ready for a topsy-turvy ride that both blondes were about to take.

Their swimsuit regions started to flow near one another just like the smoothest ocean there ever was. A sexual horizontal seesaw if you put it that way. Both of their pussies were rubbing each other gently like F-16s doing barrel rolls. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Dakota... rub harder..." Marley moaned a little as the fame monger's pink clit was rubbing Marley's sweet little area harder like two sponges just rubbing each other under the water. The autistic diaper wearing hottie moaned once again.

"Ohhhhhhhh... OHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scissor speed now increased out of control, therefore such speed like this would break over the speed limit. But it became the anticipation of something. All of this bumping and rubbing muffins with each other, forced an orgasmic force to flow inside their bodies. All of this sensual rubbing of pussies collided again and again until...

"Oh, cumsies in my diapered pussy! CUMSIES IN MY DIAPERED PUSSY!" Dakota screamed, and so did Marley as with one final rub, their vaginal walls burst wide open with their juices splashing each other's clits and their crinkly diapers in such paradise-like state. The sensation felt so sticky and yet it felt so...so...good.

Both Dakota and Marley collapsed due to the scissor-induced pressure, just thinking of this first-time experience between these two. Never had hot sex with another girl with the same gender felt so comfortable, fun, and kinky. The sweat had beaded from their bodies and their faces made them really woozy just like a top losing it's spin. The whole room was spinning around them like there was no tomorrow as they got up and panted a bit.

"Wow." Marley and Dakota said to each other before they hugged.

"That was a fun present." Marley said to her.

"Thankies." Dakota said to Marley as she left and she thought about what to do next.

"Emma, Kitty...you're up!" Marley said before Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Happy Birthday!" Emma and Kitty told Marley.

"Thankies, girls I'm starting to get a bit worn out...so why don't we just do a triple bumpies." Marley said to the sisters.

"We can understand that." Emma complied.

"Okies." Kitty said before they began doing the Triple Bumpies.

"Ohhhhhhh!" All three of them moaned out in pleasure as they were enjoying it.

"You like this huh girls?" Marley asked them.

"Ohhhhh...! YES!" Emma and Kitty moaned and answered her.

"Good, now let's keep it coming." Marley said as they were keeping it up.

 _ **Meanwhile...downstairs.**_

The rest of the girls were mingling and getting cleaned up with diaper changes.

"This has been a fun Birthday Party/Sleepover...she really is a kid at heart." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Yeah, she got to enjoy her life while we got sucked into a stupid reality show." Gwen said back to Bridgette.

"If we never got sucked into that show though, we would have never met, and we would never have married." Courtney replied to Gwen.

"True." Bridgette and Gwen said to Courtney.

"Even though she's engaged to Scott, she should enjoy these sexy parties until she and Scott get married." Heather told them.

 _ **Back upstairs...**_

"AHHHHHHHH! GOO GAA GII!" The three girls moaned, and screamed as their climax was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" All three of them screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed again as the climax happened and they panted as the three hugged.

"You two were fun." Marley told Emma and Kitty.

"Thankies." Emma and Kitty said before they did a selfie before they left, and the final pairing to have sex with Marley in this party was Kelly and her daughter Taylor.

"My Mom and I would like to say Happy Birthday." Taylor said to Marley.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Kelly told Marley also.

"Thankies you guys!" Marley replied before they started their session with a makeout session.

"Mmmmmm...!" All three of them moaned as they even tongue kissed each other before they started doing a triple 69 with Kelly licking Marley, Taylor licking Kelly, and Marley licking Taylor.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" All three of them muffled, moaned, and cooed out in such heavenly delight.

"Mommy...my wet pussy is dwooly!" Taylor said to her Mother.

"Gweat sweetie! Mine is also dwooly!" Kelly replied back.

"Less talking, more licking." Marley said to Taylor and Kelly before they resumed licking each other's areas as they were now finger-banging and rubbing their areas while doing the licking.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them kept up the blissful moaning and cooing.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned as they came into each other's mouths and they decided to snowball real quick then they panted for a second to catch their breath.

"How was it?" Taylor asked her mom.

"Mmmmmm...Yummy Cumsies, fwom my big baby girl." Kelly answered her daughter.

"Thankies, Mommy." Taylor responded back as they hugged each other.

"How was I?" Marley asked them.

"Awesome!" Taylor and Kelly answered Marley.

"Okay, girls you can come in now!" Marley said as the rest of the girls walked towards her nursery.

"Now girls, first off thankies so much for coming to my Birthday Party and Sleepover." Marley said as the girls cheered and clapped like a bunch of sorority girls.

"Now, just a personal question...how was I?" Marley asked the girls.

"SO AWESOME!" The girls answered Marley.

"Awwww, thankies so much! Anyway I am engaged to my fiance Scott Callaway and the wedding is in a while." Marley announced her engagement and the girls cheered.

"Now, to end this fun night...why don't we all have one big sexfest with all of each other, our toys, and finally the most important thing... our snuggly diapers." Marley said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls responded back.

"Now, let the finale commence!" Marley said as they began doing an epic diaper fuckage with tongue kissing, fingering, rubbing, sex toys, and more as they were pleasuring themselves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" All 25 girls moaned out with the greatest of ease as they kept it going.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them were moaning even louder now until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Marley shouted out.

"SAME! GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR SNUGGWY DIAPERS JUST FOR YOU!" The girls shouted and screamed right back in pleasure.

"WE BABY GIRLS GONNA SPWOOGE WIGHT NOW!" The girls including Marley screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them moaned loudly and it happened as then they panted to catch their breath.

"So girls, how was that sexfest?" Marley asked them.

"Best...evew." The girls answered in baby talk in between breaths as they were filled with happiness, glee, and euphoria.

"What did you think of the sessions?" Marley asked them.

"Best... sessions...evew." The girls answered her in baby talk.

"Good, now how about everything else?" Marley asked them.

"Pewfection... Pure Pwefection." The girls answered as they yawned already.

"Good, now let's get our changeys and head onto beddy-bye." Mrley said as she and the rest of the girls had their diapers changed, and they had their blankets, pacifiers, and stuffed animals.

"Almost, forgot...the next person who have the girl-on-girl party is Zoey." Marley announced even though she, Marley, and Bridgette already knew about it.

"Happy Birthday Marley." The girls said to her.

"Thankies girls, now let's go to bed." Marley said as the girls head to bed.

"Nighty-night girls." Marley said to the girls.

"Nighty-night Marley." The girls replied back and all of them fell asleep to end the funnest night they have had yet.

 **THIS FANFIC HAS TAKEN ME MONTHS TO WORK ON, AND THIS FANFIC IS THE LAST BIRTHDAY PRESENT I HAVE FOR BEEKERMAROO777, AND IT'S LONG OVERDUE!**

 **NEXT STORY IS BRINGING ALL THE GIRLS V: ZOEY'S MERRY HORNY CHRISTMAS!**

 **IT'LL BE OUT IN NOVEMBER OR DECEMBER**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
